robotchickenfandomcom-20200214-history
Seth Green Voices
In order to avoid cluttering up his page, Seth Green's extensive list of voice appearances on Robot Chicken will be maintained here. ---- Episodes Acted In: *Tacos Rule (George Bush) *Santa Gets Hurt (Santa) *Rachael Leigh Cook PSA (Police Officer) *''X-Span Request Live'' (W.R. Davidson) *''Bloopers!'' (Keanu Reeves, Corky, Criminal) *Hey, Kool-Aid! (Kool-Aid Man) *''You Got Robo-Served'' (Commander Keith) *''Secrets of the Animal Kingdom'' (Lion) *Walt Disney Attacks! (Announcer) *Ironic Heart Attack (First Man, Second Man) *Heart Attacks Abound (Final Victim) *Bring Out Your Dead (Santa) *''The Best Cowboy'' (Mrs. McNally's 3rd Graders) *''3 Fast 3 Furious'' (Michael Knight, Batman, Robin) *''Meteorgeddon'' (Reporter #2, Steven Tyler) *''Behind the Music: Electric Mayhem'' (Ed McMahon) *I Want My Sundae! (Fat Man) *''Tooth and Consequences'' (Dad, Child) *Immature Pilots (Pilot) *Supervillians in Traffic (Cobra Commander) *''Welcome to the Spoilers'' (Host, Camper #2, M. Night Shyamalan) *Corndog Audience (Man) *Beavis and Butt-head Join Teen Titans (Robin) *Italian Stereotypes (Pizza Man) *''Pimp My Sister'' (Pimp, Alex, Gay Ho, Crack Ho) *Sci-Fi Convention War (RPG Attendee, Wheelchair Attendee, Robin Attendee) *''The Real World: Metropolis'' (Batman, Robin, Falcon, Hulk) *''Kill Bunny'' (Santa) *Presidential Cow Tipping (Bill Clinton) *''Zombie Idol'' (Frankenberry) *Girls Room Invader (Invader) *''The Twist'' (M. Night Shyamalan) *''Enter the Fat One (Part 2)'' (Britney Spears) *''Hollywood Spotlight'' (Hulk, Morty Finklestein) *''Chappaqua Follies'' (Bill Clinton) *Wheelchair Ride (Old Man) *''Sabrina the Teenage Bitch (Part 2)'' (Salem) *''Eternia News Network'' (Teela) *''Where's Michael?'' (White Michael, Bystander #1) *Watching You (Son) *Shatner's Toupee (Thug #2) *Love You TiVo (Announcer) *It's Not a Tumor (Doctor) *''The Diary of Anne Frank'' (Anne's Dad) *''Where Are They Now?'' (Destro) *''Educational Wrestling Federation'' (Buck McCoy) *Oprah Fufills Dreams (Native American) *Flip It Anyway? (Warden, Convict) *Woo-Hoo! (Woo-Hoo Girl) *More Butter! (Man) *The Pat O'Brien Treatment (Doctor) *Big Balls (Man) *''Murder in Smurf Town X'' (Gargamel) *A Date With Scarlett (Nerd) *''Welcome to the Terrordrome (Destro) *''KITT's Day Out'' (Michael Knight) *He's Dead (Michael Knight) *Rappers in Heaven (The Notorious B.I.G., Tupac Shakur) *Betsy Creates the Flag (George Washington) *Jared Breaks His Diet (Jared) *''Unsolved Case Files: Claus & Effect'' (Narrator) *''Jaws: Special Edition'' (Chief Brody, the Shark) *Oblivious Grandpa (Father, Grandpa) *Happy Ending (Mr. Joe) *A Scooby Friday (Old Man Phillips) *''First Date'' (Host) *Carousel of Tommorow (Mr. Wembley) *''Never Say Goy!'' (Professor, Goyfinger) *Stix are Intended for Children (Toucan Sam) *Nerds are Hot (Nerd) *Huggytime Bears (Doug Goldstein/Funshine Bear, Boy Scouts) *Free Pizza (NASN Astronaut) *''Napoleon Bonamite'' (Judge) *A Love that Can Never Be (Amorous Puppy) *Everything Floats Down Here! (Pennywise) *Ass-Pirates of the Caribbean (Gay Pirate #1, Gay Pirate #2) *Wet My Whistle (Man) *Air Force One Theft (George Bush, Bill Clinton) *''You Can't Do That On Robot Chicken'' (Himself) *Santa Gets Hurt (Santa) *''A Very Dragon Ball Z Christmas'' (Santa, Little Drummer Boy, Rudolph) *Bring Out Your Dead (Santa) *''Unsolved Case Files: Claus & Effect'' (Narrator) *''Kill Bunny'' (Santa) *''Previously On Robot Chicken'' (Himself, Alien) *Arcade Pervert (Pervert) *Terrorism (Child, George Bush) *Two Scoops! (Sunny) *Skater McGee (Mayor) *Space Invaders (Paul) *Unicorn Mayonnaise (College Student) *Randy Savage vs. Kool-Aid Man (Randy Savage, Kool-Aid Man) *''Mr. & Mrs. Brady'' (Announcer, Greg Brady, Peter Brady) *''Dicks With Time Machines'' (Guy) *Make the Carpet Match the Drapes (Barber) *''Dicks With Time Machines (Part 2)'' (Paul Revere) *Corey & Corey Save the World (Mel E. Kazurowski, Bush Sister #1, Screech, George Bush) *The Flintstones (FedEx Delivery Guy) *''Phyllis Diller Spray-n-Play'' (Announcer) *Wowsers (Inspector Gadget]] *''A Very Dragon Ball Z Christmas'' (Santa, Little Drummer Boy, Rudolph) *Corporate See-Saw (Businessman) *Vampire Chase (Man) *Satan Thanks (Tommy Schmidt) *This Show Is So Clever (Kid) *Mr. Six Pays a Visit (Victim) *''Idle Nuts'' (Himself) *''Attack of the Giant Midget'' (Narrator) *Djinni Mermaid (Man, M. Night Shyamalan) *The Neverending Party (Bastian) *''Omaha's Number 1 News Team'' (Underdog, George Bush) *Board Game Movies (Hungry Hungry Hippo, Ben Stiller, Owen Wilson) *Horny Robot Redux (Maggie Peyton, Lindsay Lohan) *Ent Pleasurer (Ranger, Tree) *Snoopy's Back Problem (Doctor) *''Captain Planet'' (Ted Turner, Captain Planet, Executive) *Numb-Chucking (Teen) *''Apocalypse Pony (Father) *Pikachu Secret (Ash, Gary) *''Senior Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (Leonardo, Raphael, Michaelangelo, Donatello) *Dunst Rejection (Nerd) *''Fan-Dingo'' (Paper Bag) *Incompetent Airport Security (Security Guard) *''Office Fighter'' (Jim) *Jedi Bush (George Bush, Bill Clinton) *Vern Needs a Hand (Verne Troyer) *''Bloopers! Three'' (Contestant) *Care Bear Genocide (Cloudkeeper) *''Hemlich Begins'' (Ducard) *Poor, Poor Ricky (Child) *Harry Potter vs. Pubertis (Dumbledore, Snape) *Robot Chicken Sells Out (Customer, Nerd, Himself) *The Fantanas (Ariel Sharon) *The Secret Life of Jack-O'Lanterns (Bully) *Pegasus Abuse (Honeyflake) *Would You Like Fries With That? (Worker) *Go Go Gadget Killing Machine (Inspector Gadget, Chief Quimby) *''Bod By Zod'' (General Zod) *''Cork'' (Cork) *No Brakes (Biker) *Wishes Come True (Timmy) *Redshirt Revenge (Redshirt) *''Horton Hears a Jew!'' (Horton) *Forgetful Peter Pan (Peter Pan) *Used Car Surprise (Customer #1, Customer #2) *Rainbow Brite Breaking & Entering (Murky, Lurky) *Into the Blue Skewering (Himself) *Safety Blanket (Monster) *Young Indy (Indy Jones) *''Andrew Lloyd Weber's The Beastmaster'' (Nathan Lane, Podo) *Just Role Playing (Husband) *Wedding Heart Attack (Groom) *Just Role Playing (Part 2) (Husband) *Archie's Final Destination (Archie, Jughead, Moose) *The CEO of Burger King (Burger King CEO) *Cat Court (Judge, Timer) *Five Stages of Grief (Giraffe) *X-Academy (Carey Mahoney, Professor Charles Xavier) *Bumper Car Malfunction (Kid) *Jesus and the Argonauts (Argonaut) *Deep Throat Mistaken Identity (Rimjob) *''My Stalker'' (Announcer) *''Orlando Bloomin' Onion'' (Survivor #1) *Who Wants Ice Cream? (Ice Cream Man) *Micronaut Mountain Climbing (Micronaut, Acroyer) *NORAD Shoots Down Santa (Santa) *A Go Job For Snow Job (Snow Job) *The Wizard of Vomit (Tin Man)